Affleurement
by himatsubushi
Summary: La relation de Riza Hawkeye et de Roy Mustang faisait partie de ces liens ténus où le plus silencieux des regards pouvait cacher la plus éloquente déclaration. Après le jour promis, on dit de Roy qu'il est condamné à ne jamais voir le pays qu'il doit bâtir ; mais la Vérité est bien plus vicieuse que ça... AU post brotherhood, blind!Roy, Royai. Possibilité d'être classé M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Yo tout le monde, cette histoire est ma première publication sur le fandom Royai. A la base, ce devait être un one shot, mais c'était un petit peu trop trop long, donc j'ai décidé de le hachurer en une petite histoire d'une dizaine de chapitres.

Cette fanfiction prend place après le jour promis dans un univers alternatif où le docteur Marcoh n'est jamais venu visiter Roy pour lui proposer de se servir de la pierre philosophale... (j'ai aussi pris une petite liberté sur le fait qu'Havoc, lui, n'est pas devenu paraplégique après son affrontement avec Lust.)

Le thème du regard dans la relation Roy/Riza était vraiment quelque chose que j'avais envie d'aborder, donc j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review, ça me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

Havoc, une cigarette au bec et un sac dans chaque main, déposa sans un mot les bagages sur le parquet de l'appartement silencieux de Roy Mustang.

Le propriétaire des lieux était encore dans la cage d'escalier, la main glissant sur la rambarde et ses yeux sombres perdus dans le vague tandis qu'il jaugeait silencieusement chaque nouvelle marche se présentant sous ses pieds.

A deux pas derrière lui, le suivait comme toujours Riza Hawkeye. L'allure droite et impassible, seul son regard affuté qui sursautait à chaque nouveau pas du colonel pouvait trahir l'inquiétude qui la dévorait. Tout son corps était bandé à l'extrême, prêt à fondre sur lui dès l'esquisse d'un vacillement.

Havoc détailla les deux militaires qui le rejoignaient dans l'appartement. Comme toujours, le duo dégageait une aura de force et d'élégance qui imposait le respect au premier coup d'œil. Leur démarche assurée et leur allure ne laissait aucun doute sur le rang qu'ils pouvaient arborer tous les deux ; à tel point que sans le bandage qui ornait le cou blanc de la jeune femme et qui disparaissait sous les plis de son t-shirt, il eut été difficile de se douter qu'elle soit encore convalescente. Quant au colonel, il n'arborait aucune blessure visible, aucune trace ne pouvait encore attester de la féroce bataille qui avait fait rage sur Amestris à l'aube du jour promis.

Seul ses yeux onyx demeuraient résolument vides.

Si les jours qui avaient suivi la victoire de Central avaient été bercés par l'effervescence et l'exaltation d'un nouveau départ, il était maintenant temps de poser les yeux sur le prix que chacun avait eu à payer pour cette renaissance. Les cicatrices étaient là. Imprimées à même la peau, ou bien plus insidieuses. Que ce soit pour les choses ou les gens, l'heure était à la reconstruction.

Après une semaine passée à l'hôpital de Central, le colonel et la lieutenante avaient finalement été autorisés à regagner leurs domiciles respectifs, à la seule condition de se ménager et de se faire aider.

Si la lieutenante Hawkeye était encore en pleine cicatrisation, les médecins n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de l'autoriser à sortir, ne pouvant dans le cas contraire pas répondre de la santé mentale de la jeune femme si on l'obligeait à rester, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, immobile dans un lit d'hôpital.

Concernant le colonel Roy Mustang, il avait bien entendu passé d'innombrables examens pour chercher remède à sa cécité. Mais de toutes les bouches glissait inlassablement le même verdict ; c'était irrémédiable.

Ne pouvant bénéficier d'aucun traitement, il avait été autorisé à retourner chez lui, avec la suggestion de prendre une aide-soignante ou une auxiliaire de vie pour l'aider dans la nouvelle opacité de son quotidien.

Si la perspective de se faire chouchouter par une jolie infirmière n'avait dans un premier temps pas déplu à Roy – il faut dire que la semaine avait été pavée de bichonnages et de roucoulades en tous genres – la seule chose à laquelle avait fini par aspirer Roy c'était un peu de calme et de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Si bien que l'idée de devoir supporter chez lui les remarques et papillonnages d'une aide médicale, aussi jolie soit-elle, le repoussait désormais au plus haut point.

Riza n'ayant pas d'amies ou famille proche pour lui tenir compagnie chez elle, il avait été convenu un peu sur le tas que les deux hauts gradés n'auraient qu'à rester quelques jours ensemble pour garder l'œil l'un sur l'autre, le temps qu'ils se rétablissent.

Ce compromis, loin de les enchanter tout à fait, avait au moins pour avantage de leur éviter d'avoir à supporter quelqu'un de constamment sur leur dos pour les materner. De plus, même si aucun ne l'avait directement formulé, la possibilité de pouvoir s'assurer directement de l'état de santé de l'autre était non négligeable… Chacun étant par ailleurs persuadé du caractère bénin de ses blessures comparé à celles de l'autre.

Le domicile de Mustang avait été choisi tout naturellement pour que celui-ci prenne au plus tôt ses marques et puisse se débrouiller tout seul chez lui par la suite. Et c'est par cet enchainement de circonstances insolites qu'ils se retrouvaient là, dans l'appartement du colonel, prêt à engager une cohabitation pour le moins inattendue.

Les deux officiers pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Le sous-lieutenant les accueillit immédiatement d'un chaleureux « Home sweet home ! » pour dédramatiser la situation, avant de se rapprocher de Roy en faisant mine de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Colonel, dois-je partir en mission de reconnaissance pour m'assurer que certaines de vos… Lectures, ne soient pas en évidence ? »

Un air froissé s'inscrit aussitôt sur le visage de Mustang. Bien que la petite plaisanterie eût pu lui extirper un petit sourire en temps normal, il est vrai qu'il se sentait quelque peu frustré de ne pouvoir vérifier l'état dans lequel il avait laissé son logement lors de sa dernière visite. L'idée de laisser sa lieutenante déambuler au milieu de son appartement sans l'avoir au préalable passé en revue n'était pas pour lui plaire particulièrement. Pas qu'il ait effectivement des choses à cacher comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre Havoc… Mais tout de même, c'était assez déstabilisant de ne pas pouvoir vérifier.

« Havoc, c'est très aimable à toi de t'en préoccuper. Par ailleurs, actuellement, la seule chose qui m'importe ici, et accessoirement la seule chose que je suis en mesure d'évaluer, c'est l'odeur, alors va enfumer un autre immeuble. »

Le concerné ricana avant de feindre d'un ton geignard « Vous me mettez déjà dehors colonel ? Est-ce une façon de remercier votre plus fidèle officier, qui vous a escorté et porté vos affaires jusque chez vous !? »

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends te plaindre d'être libéré plus tôt de tes obligations. Si tu y tiens je peux aussi te faire remplir des dossiers jusqu'à ce soir ? Il parait que ça s'est terriblement accumulé avec toutes les hospitalisations et les travaux de reconstruction, donc si tu y tiens… »

Mustang n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il entendit son sous-lieutenant le héler depuis la porte d'entrée « Bon, bah, puisque vous insistez, j'avais justement rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde que j'ai rencontrée au bal populaire de lundi dernier… Donc… »

« Allez-y Havoc, nous allons nous débrouiller à partir d'ici. Merci de nous avoir déposé. » Coupa Riza, un léger sourire sur les lèvres devant l'éternelle légèreté du sous-lieutenant.

« Y'a pas de quoi, lieutenant ! » sourit-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui « Oh, et, colonel, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas une obligation ; ce sera avec plaisir. »

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, l'appartement resta quelques secondes plongé dans le silence.

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais entre l'idée de partager un appartement selon des intérêts communs… Et le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Mustang h24… Ca allait être une drôle de convalescence. En d'autres temps et circonstances, Riza aurait trouvé charmant de partager un appartement avec le beau Roy Mustang, mais elle n'était définitivement plus une adolescente insouciante encline à subir les affres de la vie en collectivité… Non, Riza Hawkeye était une femme qui chérissait le confort de sa solitude ; et l'idée farfelue d'engager une colocation, qui plus est avec son supérieur hiérarchique, était loin de lui sembler particulièrement judicieuse.

« Lieutenant, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Je vous la laisse le temps de notre cohabitation. » S'attendant à des éventuelles contestations de la part de son lieutenant, il ajouta immédiatement. « Je crains d'être un hôte assez médiocre durant votre séjour, et votre nuque a besoin d'un matelas confortable pour récupérer, alors laissez-moi au moins prendre le canapé. ». Il tâtonna vers le canapé en question qui trônait au milieu du salon pour illustrer ses dires.

Riza était sur le point de répliquer qu'il était également convalescent lorsqu'elle se ravisa ; Roy Mustang, aveugle ou non, restait un inconditionnel gentleman. Le jour où il ferait dormir une femme dans son canapé était encore loin d'être arrivé, inutile d'argumenter sur ce point.

« Bien. » Elle marqua une pause, incertaine de si elle devait proposer une quelconque aide à son colonel, ni sur quoi cette supposée aide devrait porter. Constatant qu'il se tenait toujours immobile et silencieux, elle fit volte-face en emportant son sac jusqu'à la chambre. « Je vais ranger mes affaires alors, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

Elle se retourna une énième fois vers Mustang avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Son colonel s'étant assis sur le canapé, elle s'engouffra sans mot dire dans la chambre.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, Riza laissa pour la première fois depuis la bataille un long soupir franchir ses lèvres.  
Bien que Mustang ne se soit pas départi de ses taquineries habituelles, il était indéniable que quelque chose clochait entre eux depuis leur "victoire".

Quoi qu'elle ait passé la dernière semaine dans la même chambre d'hôpital que lui, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi éloignée de lui. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait été rassurée de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui dans les prochains jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Roy...

En vérité, elle était terrifiée.

Terrifiée parce qu'elle savait que si elle levait les yeux vers lui, il ne la verrait pas.  
Riza n'aurait pas su se le formuler, mais en réalisant pour la première fois qu'il était aveugle lors de leur séjour à l'hôpital, elle avait senti que ce n'était pas simplement la vue que Roy avait perdue. Quelque part, c'était aussi le lien qui leur permettait de toujours se comprendre d'un regard, de tout se dire sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. De vivre implicitement une relation que l'armée leur défendait.

Riza avait parfaitement conscience que c'était inconcevable pour eux de s'engager dans une quelconque romance. Que peu importe les sentiments qu'elle entretenait pour l'alchimiste de flamme, ceux-ci ne seraient jamais que les rêves d'une nuit.  
Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre un objectif qui passait outre leurs désirs. Et si ne se regarder que de loin en était le prix, alors ils s'étaient juré silencieusement que leur passion ne franchirait jamais la barrière implicite du jeu auquel se livraient leurs regards.

C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Riza s'était toujours dit que le regarder de loin suffirait à la satisfaire. Mais pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que si elle se contentait de ces regards, c'est qu'il avait toujours été là pour y répondre. Là où son regard le cherchait, elle avait toujours trouvé celui de Roy.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là, devant lui. Mais entre eux, il n'y avait plus que ce vide cru et dévorant.

Sans son regard, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui exprimer ce qu'elle avait pour interdiction de formuler par des mots.

Riza s'allongea sur le lit. Deux larmes amères perlèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Tentant en vain de retenir le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait, elle ferma les yeux en forçant le vide à venir balayer ses pensées. Les draps et les coussins avaient tout entiers son odeur. L'odeur de Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Affleurement, chapitre 2.**

Il était déjà 19h lorsque la porte de la chambre de Roy se rouvrit finalement. Il avait fallu du temps à Riza pour retrouver son calme, et ce n'est qu'avec la lumière diffuse du crépuscule que ses dernières larmes s'étaient taries. Loin d'être désormais tout à fait sereine à l'idée de faire de nouveau face à Roy, la jeune femme avait au moins réussi à recomposer son masque de flegme habituel.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer la façon dont elle devait agir avec Roy, mais il était l'heure de manger, et le moins qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de cuisiner. Au diable les questionnements sophistiqués, ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin était de retrouver un quotidien normal, de recréer cette assurance d'un monde à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour arriver dans la salle à manger, elle fut aussitôt frappée par l'obscurité qui y régnait. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. L'appartement semblait plongé dans un silence glacé, figé par l'obscurité ; comme si elle était seule dans cet appartement inanimé. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il était là, Roy Mustang, assis sur le canapé, immobile, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts la paire de lunettes qui lui avait été donnée à l'hôpital. Comme s'il cherchait à en tracer les contours, à en discerner la forme et la couleur à travers la caresse de ses mains. Peut-être essayant de les imaginer posées sur son visage. Peut-être se demandant si de simples lunettes pourraient tromper son monde au quotidien.

Il avait tout d'abord été surpris qu'on lui offre lesdites lunettes. Tout d'abord, il ne voyait pas à quoi ça pouvait lui servir. D'après les dires des médecins, l'apparence de ses yeux n'avait pas changé, ce ne pouvait donc pas être pour éviter aux autres un quelconque dégout concernant son apparence.

Le médecin lui avait expliqué que les lunettes servaient à matérialiser sa blessure aux yeux des autres. Pour qu'ils en prennent conscience et n'oublient pas. Roy avait rigolé doucement à ces mots. Pour qu'ils n'oublient pas ? Vu la catastrophe sur patte qu'il était devenu depuis lors, il lui semblait difficile que quiconque oublie que lui, le prestigieux et élégant colonel Roy Mustang, ne soit plus qu'un aveugle impotent.

Il entendit le cliquetis de sa chambre raisonner dans l'appartement. Son lieutenant s'était reposée toute l'après-midi. Quelque part, ça le rassurait qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Mais de l'autre côté, il se demandait si ce n'était tout de même pas une technique pour l'éviter, maintenant qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement.

Riza avait bataillé contre tout le corps médical pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital aussi tôt. Elle passait son temps à se faire enguirlander pour faire toujours autre chose que se reposer. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris de prime abord. Riza était une femme qui avait en horreur l'inaction, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'occupe et se rende utile. Ses périodes de convalescence avaient toujours été tronquées par son manque de patience et son incapacité à rester oisive trop longtemps. Mais il était vrai que Riza avait été particulièrement infernale durant leur dernier séjour à l'hôpital de Central. Il fallait toujours qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle fasse autre chose. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester au lit dans la même pièce que lui. Comme si elle le fuyait.

Et voilà que dès qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle voulait hors de l'hôpital, la seule chose qu'elle faisait c'était s'enfermer dans une chambre.

Roy commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la façon dont sa lieutenante percevait la situation. Est-ce que rester avec un infirme comme lui était à ce point terrible qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui ?

Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ? De ne plus être l'homme, le leader, Roy Mustang ?

Parce que lui s'en voulait. Foutrement beaucoup.

« Est-ce que vous avez faim colonel ? Il est 19h. »

Rester dans les sentiers battus. Surtout, parler de choses banales et sans importance. Rester dans un domaine qu'elle contrôlait. Oui c'est ça. Il fallait garder le contrôle.

« Pourquoi pas, il me semble qu'Havoc a aussi pris soin de nous laisser quelques petites choses à manger. Je n'ai rien déballé pour l'instant cela dit. »

Il fit un pas pour se lever en direction du sac présumé de provisions. Mais Riza l'avait devancé, déjà accroupie sur le sac dont il entendait le froissement sous ses doigts. Sans mot dire, elle souleva le sac et l'emporta à la cuisine « Est-ce que de la soupe vous irait ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Roy fronça les sourcils, portant toutes son attention sur la cuisine qui lui semblait soudainement beaucoup plus grande et fournie que dans ses souvenirs. Riza ne cessait de soulever, ouvrir, poser, tirer ; si bien que le léger tintamarre dans lequel elle évoluait semblait dessiner autour d'elle une curieuse danse dont les pas lui restaient encore bien trop abstraits. Insaisissables.

Trois mètres, peut-être quatre, c'était la distance qui devait probablement le séparer de Riza à cet instant. Mais peut-être était-ce plus ? Peut-être était-ce plus, parce que Roy n'avait jamais senti distance aussi dure à combler. Son pas était hésitant, lourd, rejoindre Riza, oui, l'aider, bien sûr. Et après ? Par où commencer ? Que faire pour aider ? Il avait entendu la plaque chauffante s'allumer, peut-être sortir une casserole ? A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, il n'arrivait pas à suivre cette danse culinaire absurde, à assembler bruits et actions. Roy Mustang, mis au tapis par une soupe.

« Colonel, asseyez-vous, j'ai pratiquement fini. »

Roy était habitué à ce ton doucement autoritaire qu'employait souvent Riza avec lui, malgré qu'il soit techniquement son supérieur. Il ne s'en offusquait jamais, c'était toujours des conseils sensés, sa manière de prendre soin de lui et de l'aider à garder le cap.

Pourtant, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, l'injonction l'irrita.

Renoncer signifiait avouer sa défaite. Roy n'avait pas renoncé. Sa mutilation ne serait pas un handicap. Il était déterminé à s'adapter, à prouver à tous qu'il était encore le puissant et compétent alchimiste de flamme.

Mais si Riza renonçait à sa place, que lui resterait-il ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser le droit de se battre.

Roy combla avec emportement l'écart qui restait entre lui et la cuisine, les mains devant lui, à la recherche du premier meuble qui lui donnerait une idée un peu plus précise de sa position. La voix de Riza esquissa une protestation à laquelle Roy coupa court immédiatement.

« Je mets la table. C'est tout de même mon appartement, je sais où je range mes assiettes, lieutenant. »

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Roy ouvrit brusquement un placard où il enfonça ses deux mains à tâtons. Le relief ordonné des assiettes creuses sur l'étagère le rasséréna puérilement. Elles étaient là, comme prévu. Il pouvait encore contrôler les choses, se donner une contenance, être utile. Cette douce conviction fut pourtant balayée par le fracas du verre qui éclata sur le carrelage de la cuisine. En sortant les deux assiettes du placard, Roy avait emporté un verre sur la même étagère.

Aussitôt, il sentit Riza à ses côtés. Ou plus précisément, il sentit sa main effleurer la sienne tandis qu'elle lui ôtait les assiettes des mains pour les poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Colonel, ça va ? S'il-vous plaît, allez-vous asseoir, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous coupiez avec les débris. »

Roy s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, la démonstration de son infirmité venait de lui être jetée en pleine figure, froide et tranchante.

Le diner se déroula dans le même silence écrasant que le reste de la soirée. Par moments, l'un ou l'autre se décidait à tenter de lancer la conversation sur telle ou telle banalité concernant le bureau ou les connaissances communes. Mais chaque tentative était pratiquement aussitôt avortée. Les phrases prenaient des allures funambulesques tandis que chaque mot trônait comme la menace silencieuse et accablante d'en entrainer d'autres, plus durs, plus douloureux.

Tous ces mots qu'ils taisaient depuis le jour promis, des mots sur un futur devenu branlant.

Mais aussi sur un présent en lambeaux.

« Colonel, je vais me coucher, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Il aurait voulu répondre que cela valait aussi pour elle, qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle dans cet état. Pouvait-il encore s'occuper d'elle, la protéger ?

La nuit tomba, et avec elle sa solitude.

La faible lumière orangée des lampadaires s'infiltrait à travers les volets de la chambre, dessinant son emprise immobile sur le lit, laissant discerner sur celui-ci l'ombre ondulante de la jeune femme qui s'y tenait, tour à tour immobile puis se débattant avec la moiteur de ses draps. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que ce petit manège durait. Le silence enserrait la petite chambre, les yeux secs de Riza demeurant posés sur les ombres mouvantes qui se détachaient dans la pénombre. Dans l'immobilité de ses heures sans sommeil, c'était sans prise que la jeune femme laissait le monde autour d'elle s'arrêter puis repartir dans un tourbillon latent de pensées indistinctes.

Habituellement, la jeune femme s'endormait couchée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et les bras reposant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Mais la longue plaie qui barrait son cou réduisait drastiquement les options de sommeil. Et elle était là, allongée sur le dos, scrutant cette chambre inconnue d'un regard qui commençait à en connaitre toutes les lignes par cœur. Contrainte de revoir défiler sous ses yeux la scène du repas, qui se jouait encore et toujours, sous tous les angles. Chaque mot échangé venant tourbillonner comme une réplique figée à laquelle pourtant se cramponnent de successives interprétations.

Mais aucune conclusion ne semblait s'en dégager avec certitude. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trancher entre plusieurs propositions. C'était tout simplement qu'aucune ne s'offrait véritablement à elle. Rien ne s'attachait à la scène qui s'était déroulée seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Riza ne savait absolument pas quoi penser du piètre repas qu'elle avait partagé avec Roy. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments. C'était comme un vide qui avalait tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vouloir se dire.

Riza n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire à Roy. Tout comme elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui pouvait bien penser. Ca ne s'était ni bien ni mal passé. C'était juste passé. Comme s'il n'y avait rien. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Comme si leur complicité et leur proximité n'avaient au final jamais été qu'une illusion. Un jeu puéril dont elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte de la futilité et de la fragilité.

Sa gorge était sèche, et l'immobilité de la chambre étirait le temps.

Riza posa précautionneusement pied-à-terre, comme si celui-ci l'attendait brulant, et à la fois glacé comparé à la moiteur des couvertures.

Juste un verre d'eau à la salle de bain, discrètement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de presque intimidant à déambuler seule dans cet appartement sombre et silencieux qui n'était pas le sien.

L'eau glissa le long de sa gorge sans pour autant lui apporter la fraicheur escomptée. Riza resserra ses doigts sur les bords froids du lavabo, étudiant les formes obscures que dessinait son reflet dans le miroir. Reflet qui la laissa stoïque, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'ombre qui la fixait. Et quelque part, c'était le cas.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était ordinairement pas femme à hésiter ou fuir devant une difficulté.

Non, Riza était de ces femmes qui à travers un seul regard, étaient capables de jauger la situation et d'y adapter en réponse la meilleure stratégie. La meilleure contre-attaque. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'erreurs, loin de là. Mais elle avait toujours agi, toujours pris une décision.

Riza n'avait jamais été tétanisée par la peur d'avancer.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans cette saleté de miroir, c'était une femme au visage mangé par la fatigue. Une femme, debout au milieu des ombres, lors d'une énième nuit sans sommeil. Nuit où elle fouillait les méandres de son esprit pour tenter d'y dénicher ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Un indice sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sur l'attitude à adopter.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre à sa place pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin. Et si elle ne savait pas, comment pouvait-elle lui être d'une quelconque aide ?

Des murmures étouffés la sortirent de sa rêverie. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, Riza se plaqua contre le mur adjacent à la porte de la salle de bain, à l'affut d'un nouveau son. La voix qui lui parvint alors plus nettement la fit immédiatement bondir hors de sa cachette. Cette voix, c'était celle de Mustang. Mais c'était une voix dont le timbre n'aurait jamais dû franchir ses lèvres. Une voix qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendue, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Une voix teintée de terreur.

Pourtant, Mustang n'était aux prises avec aucun assaillant. Il était là, toujours allongé dans le canapé lit. Les opposants contre qui il se démenait ne venaient pas de l'extérieur, ils étaient sien. Sortant de l'antre de ses cauchemars pour venir l'étreindre encore, même une fois le combat terminé.

Roy, en lui, continuait de mener inlassablement les mêmes batailles.

Batailles qu'il perdait chaque fois.

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était l'urgence ou le fait qu'il soit endormi qui jeta aux oubliettes toutes ses hésitations, mais sans réfléchir, Riza combla la distance entre eux, posant doucement mais fermement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Colonel. Colonel, réveillez-vous. Vous êtes en train de rêver. Je suis là. »

Mustang frémit sous le contact, ses yeux s'écarquillant dans son réveil brutal.

Pourtant, d'une main, il repoussa vivement sa lieutenante. Se débattant encore contre les démons qui l'avaient poursuivi au-delà des portes du sommeil.

Riza, choquée par la violence avec laquelle il s'était dégagé, se mordit la lèvre en voyant cet homme qu'elle avait admiré et aimé se débattre contre des ennemis invisibles, les yeux grands ouverts.

Désormais, Mustang n'avancerait plus que dans cette nuit perpétuelle.

« Roy Mustang ! »

De nouveau, elle combla l'écart qu'il avait creusé tantôt entre leurs deux corps. L'enserrant dans une étreinte forcée, s'agrippant à lui, et répétant telle une litanie sans fin, ces mots pour le ramener, pour les ramener tous les deux de ce cauchemar.

« Colonel, c'est moi, Riza, s'il vous plaît »

« Nous sommes dans votre appartement, la bataille est terminée »

« Vous êtes en sécurité colonel »

« Je vous protège colonel »

Peu à peu, les coups qu'il envoyait s'espacèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attache finalement ses mains à la silhouette qui l'étreignait.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle était là. Indemne.

Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Comme pour ne pas la laisser partir. Comme pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment là.

Et quand les larmes amères dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Nul ne prononça un seul mot.

Cette nuit-là, Riza resta longtemps passer sa main dans les cheveux de Roy, le regard vide. Jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements ne cessent de le traverser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil. Sommeil que cette fois, elle espérait sans rêves.


End file.
